


锋芒

by zhennuan507



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhennuan507/pseuds/zhennuan507
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	锋芒

摄影师x模特  
双A预警

00  
在心尖上肆意绽放的玫瑰  
是你 是揉进我骨血里的你

01  
崔始源拿着相机站在不远处看着那个正在化妆的男人，这是他第六次给这个男人拍照了，虽然他明白道理只是这人的公司和他有生意上的往来，但他可是崔始源，他说这是他和这个男人之间的缘分，那这就是缘分。

金钟云是个红到不行的模特，但他为人还算低调，不大干净的圈子呆了这么久也没给自己惹一点腥，他几乎不会在意别人对他的看法，不管是好是坏。

最让崔始源觉得有趣的是，他每一次见金钟云都能看到他脖子上戴的那个信息素抑制环，到底是怎样的味道才能让他时时刻刻都不乐意被闻到，只是可惜了他不是个omega，崔始源倒还从没想过怎么去搞定一个alpha。

崔始源从不认为一个alpha必须要和一个omega结合才能过完他们平庸的一生，更何况，崔始源本就不是个平庸的人，他大学还没毕业就已经是个小有名气的摄影师，几年下来更是积累了大量的经验和人脉，想要找他拍片子除了得有钱，还得有缘，要是大摄影师本人瞧不上，他是绝不会接手的。

工作室给金钟云拍第一组图的时候摄影师还不是崔始源，那天他急着找人要另一组图的原片，路过七楼的摄影棚时无意间瞥见了在一旁补妆的模特，说实话，他活着的这二十几年，绝没见过比这还漂亮的人了。他立马拍了拍身边的同事问这个男人的名字，才知道原来是叫金钟云，得想办法跟他合作才行。

后来他把自己调到负责金钟云所在公司的小组之后，金钟云的片子就再也没由其他人拍过了，刻意安排的每一次见面再怎么都该引起金钟云的注意了。

一开始金钟云没太将这件事放在心上，直到第四次他见摄影师还是崔始源时才觉得事情有些不太对，这么大个工作室，一次两次是同一个摄影师还算说得过去，怎么三次四次了还是同一个人。

那天结束拍摄后他问助理是不是公司要破产了没钱请更多的摄影师所以全公司的片子都是一个人拍，助理一头雾水地回答了一句“这个工作室是公司旗下的呀，不能吧”。

那就是有鬼了，别的不说，这个摄影师每次看自己的眼神就很有问题，不像是一个艺术家在客观地审视一件艺术品，更像是一只猎鹰在打量濒死的猎物，虽然他是我不愿意承认自己就是那可怜的猎物。

金钟云其实并不是个冷感的人，熟悉他的人都知道他只是看起来有些生人勿近，他助理一开始得知要跟金钟云时差点吓得去辞职，后来时间久了，一口一个“云哥”别提叫得多开心了。

但是都没有一个人闻过金钟云信息素的味道。

所以圈子里著名的八卦论坛被顶到第一的帖子永远都是“有偿求一名勇士去扒了金钟云那根抑制环满足一下楼主的好奇心”，下面的回复从来没有出现过勇士，只有成百上千同样好奇的吃瓜群众。

金钟云不可能不知道这个帖子，他曾经还用小号回复过说“楼主开价多少，说不定我能做一回勇士”。当然了，他也只是闲着无聊开个玩笑，后来工作越来越忙，他再也没上过那个小号，当然也就不会知道楼主那句“只要你开口，什么价格都不是问题”的回复了。

这种事嘛，金钟云本来也就没什么兴趣参与。

02  
公司最近给金钟云接了一个奢侈品的代言，他有意无意提了一下换摄影师的问题，工作室那边先是答应了，后来不知道怎么就又说暂时找不到没接活的人，说什么全工作室只有崔始源一个人有空，得，这种骗小孩子的借口他要信了才是有鬼。

他可能只是不知道，工作室的老板是崔始源本人罢了，合作对象说要换人拍，那老板总要知道吧，老板知道了这人还能换吗。

崔始源也觉得有意思，突然说要换人，用脚趾头都能想到肯定是金钟云发现了什么，别的不说，单是厚脸皮这一点，崔始源认第二，就没人敢认第一。他原本先是让手下的人去告诉金钟云暂时没有人有空，后来想了想觉得这事儿欲盖弥彰，干脆在拍摄结束后叫住了金钟云。

“听说你想换个摄影师？这样很伤人的诶。”

金钟云也是没料到他会直接找到自己，一时竟不知道该做何反应，只能两只眼睛瞪着他不说话。

但这表情在崔始源眼里却是一副不耐烦的模样。

“原来金先生这么不喜欢我的吗…”

真是要命，金钟云心想，明明自己什么话都没说，面前这个人是怎么胡乱猜测出这些的。

“不是。”

“嗯？那为什么要突然换人，是因为我技术不好吗？”

“崔先生，请好好说话。”

“那我就直说了，我哪里惹着你了吗，金钟云。”

“这倒没有，只是觉得每次都是你，所以随口提了一句换人。”

“难道你不觉得我俩还挺有缘分？”

“并不觉得。”

崔始源算是看明白了，金钟云这个人，就是闷骚，看起来一副都不要来招惹我的模样，实际上就是个纯情的傻子，所以他暂时收起了调笑的语气，告诉金钟云明天还有一场拍摄，不要迟到。

金钟云点了点头就离开了。

第二天的主题是“desire”，崔始源问他怎么理解这个欲望时他只是简单说了一句“大概是深不见底的洞”，没想到崔始源听见之后却笑了，他让金钟云闭上眼睛，拍完几张后才开口对着金钟云说“你要意识到你就是欲望本身”。

金钟云微微皱了皱眉，他不知道这话是崔始源要他带入这个状态还是自己就这么被言语挑逗了。他正要睁眼说什么却闻到一股淡淡的酒味，转瞬即逝，像带着一丝苦味的琴酒，但他不能确定。

“好了，睁眼吧。”

刺眼的镁光灯闪得金钟云有一瞬间什么也看不见，好几秒钟才缓过来，他看见崔始源朝他走过来，在他面前停住了脚步。

“怎么了？”

“今晚可以请你喝一杯吗？”

“抱歉。”

“这可难办了，你总得给我个机会。”

“你是不是误会了什么？”

“什么？”

“你和我，都是alpha。”

“谁规定的两个alpha不能一起喝一杯？”

金钟云一下被噎得说不出话。

最后还是被崔始源的歪道理给说服了。

03  
两人去的一家清吧，只有角落里唱得忧郁的女声隐隐传入金钟云的耳朵，不得不说，金钟云穿私服很好看，肥大的领口松松垮垮地搭在锁骨处，只有那根颈环，是永远不会缺席的。崔始源一直很好奇金钟云到底有多少样式不同的颈环，至少到现在他还没见过重样的。

“我一直很好奇，你的颈环到底有多少根不一样的。”

“这个有效期不长，失效就得扔了。”

“万一哪天在外面失效了？”

“我会尽量不让这件事发生。”

“所以为什么藏起自己的气味？”

“无可奉告。”

崔始源耸了耸肩没再继续追问下去，他真的想趁金钟云不注意摘了他的颈环，但那样做的后果他不保证自己可以承担，算了，来日方长。

两人很聊得来，微醺状态下的崔始源说起一些两人都认识的人，嘴上就没了边，金钟云一开始还觉得不太好，最后也被逗得趴在吧台上笑得直不起腰。

后来金钟云迷迷糊糊地又闻到了那股熟悉的酒味，这次他可以确定，是琴酒，是从崔始源身上传来的。

他睁开眼看见崔始源正拿着酒杯一动不动地盯着他，他眨了眨眼没说话，也盯着崔始源，过了好一会儿，崔始源终于放下酒杯朝他靠过来。

泛苦的琴酒味更浓了。

崔始源一只手捏住他的下巴，嘴唇也覆了上去，他感觉到自己的牙齿被顶开，却来不及做出任何反应，嘴里被喂了一口干马提尼，那是崔始源不久前叫的第三杯酒。

下一秒崔始源便松开了他。

“疯了？”

“你真该看看你刚才看我的眼神。”

“我只是喝多了。”

“喝多了？倒没看出来你酒量就这样。”

“结账吧，该回去了。”

崔始源觉得自己被耍了，要么就是他从一开始就看错了金钟云。

“既然你喝多了，那我送你回去吧。”

金钟云正想说不用了，却直接被崔始源拖着往酒吧外走，他挣不开那只手。

“怎么？我还能在外面把你怎么了吗？”

“放开吧。”

“你说我要是把你这颈环摘了，你会是什么反应？”

“这种玩笑就别开了。”

“这玩意儿一次能管多久？”

“半个月。”

“你平时都不摘？”

“它不影响我的生活。”

大概是喝了酒的缘故，金钟云似乎忘了他今天该换一条新的颈环，直到察觉到空气中出现的那一丝甜味。他有些慌忙地转过身往单元楼走，嘴里还不忘跟崔始源说再见。

崔始源觉得莫名其妙，好好的怎么突然这么着急回去。他往前追了几步突然闻到一股甜味，不对，是酒的味道，那甜死人的波特酒。

凌晨的住宅楼外除了他和金钟云，再没有其他人，那是金钟云的信息素。

“别跑了。”

他似乎明白金钟云为什么要一直将自己的气味藏起来了，要不是事先知道金钟云是个alpha，他大概也会觉得这是个omega才会有的气味。

金钟云转过身看了他几秒钟，脸上的表情有些看不清，但他知道，应该是不太好的。

“不过你觉不觉得，我苦你甜还挺般配的？”

“晚安，崔始源。”

说完头也不回地走进了电梯。

04  
那天之后崔始源还是会经常约金钟云喝酒，但他不会在金钟云面前提起那晚的事，虽然他觉得那样的金钟云性感得要命。

月底会有新的拍摄，是时尚杂志内页的写真，只有一个要求，他们让金钟云穿制服。在崔始源的印象里金钟云是从没穿过制服的，他突然有些期待。

拍摄当天的摄影棚外有单独的化妆间，金钟云看了看还没到拍摄时间，干脆就在里面休息了一会儿，直到一阵敲门声响起。

“进来。”

门开了，是崔始源。

“这么随便就让人进来可不是什么好习惯。”

“有事”

“这还是我第一次看你穿制服。”

“所以？”

“所以...”

崔始源嘴里一边说着一边却将手攀上了金钟云的后颈。

“放开。”

金钟云一把将崔始源的手打开，随后用一种类似于警告的眼神看着他，是以他不要乱来。

“我有时候觉得你这个人，架子端得太厉害，但是没办法，谁让我爱惨了这样的你。”

类似的告白金钟云已经听了不下十遍了，一开始他还觉得别扭，现在他已经可以面无表情的盯着崔始源，再冲他点点头，说一个“嗯”字。

他承认，他是喜欢崔始源这个人的，他还没能在脑海中构建一套非传统的观念，毕竟他一开始就为自己以后的人生做好了打算，他或许谁都不会爱，他或许只会找一个再普通不过的omega，结婚，再相敬如宾。

但现在他觉得这样的生活是恐怖的，他已经习惯和崔始源谈天说地，他不再想过以前安排好的那种生活。

“到时间了，走吧。”

崔始源有看出来金钟云刚才的情绪转变，但他短时间内没想明白是什么事情让金钟云突然低落。

完美的比例让金钟云穿上制服后更加惹人注目，一旁的化妆师一个劲地在跟同伴夸金钟云，说给他化妆的时候真的会忍不住心跳加速。

崔始源心里有些不是滋味，但他到底压下了那股奇怪的感觉，当他发现自己已经不能心平气和面对金钟云过于受欢迎这个事实时，他就知道自己是真的栽了。

“手往后放一点。”

他声音有些不自然，因为他发现自己可耻地硬了。

崔始源现在真的一个头两个大，他赶紧朝一旁的工作人员比了个暂停的手势，转头就冲出了门外。

金钟云没有发现崔始源的异常，当他只是想上个厕所。

崔始源回到摄影棚已经是十分钟以后，他向周围的人说了声抱歉后就又拿起相机进入了工作状态，他心道今天说什么也不能放金钟云走了。

拍摄结束后金钟云还没来得及将手里的道具归还给工作人员就被崔始源一把拉走出门摄影棚，进了隔壁的化妆间。

“你又发什么疯？”

“你说呢？”

“让我出去。”

“你知道我之前为什么暂停吗？”

“你不是去上厕所？”

“上厕所？金钟云，你是真傻还是跟我装傻？我他妈看着你硬了你知道吗，我去洗手间想着你打飞机呢。”

金钟云是真没想得到他是去...呃。

“崔始源。”

“有什么屁话赶紧说了。”

“把门锁上。”

崔始源下意识地“嗯”了一声才反应过来金钟云到底说了个什么，他有些不可思议地看了看金钟云，看到那张依旧毫无表情的脸上终于泛起了一丝不易察觉的绯红。

啪嗒。

“你休想再反悔了。”

05  
崔始源碰到金钟云的第一件事就是扯了他的颈环，浓到让人窒息的甜味在房间里弥漫开来，他一把抓住金钟云的脖子将他拉到自己跟前，两人的牙齿撞在一起，金钟云疼得“嘶”了一声，抱怨了一句“崔始源你是狗吗”，还没说完剩下的话就又被崔始源堵住了嘴，他能感觉到崔始源在用力地吮吸他的舌头，力度大到仿佛要将他吞下去。

身上厚重的制服有些限制金钟云的动作，他推了推崔始源想先脱掉衣服却被制止了。

“先别脱。”

“我手抬不起来。”

“你不觉得，一会儿我一件一件给你脱下来才有意思吗？”

“你这个...疯子！”

崔始源才懒得去理他这可有可无的抱怨，一只手慢条斯理地解开金钟云外套上那整齐的一排扣子，里面衬衫包裹着的胸膛正在剧烈地起伏着，他一只手按在了金钟云右边凸起的地方，收到了和想象中一样的反应，金钟云一脚踹向了他的小腿，说再整这些有的没的就滚出去。

衬衫的扣子也被一颗一颗松开，崔始源却只让它们堪堪挂在金钟云的身上，并不完全褪去，他一只手从金钟云的锁骨处慢慢滑到胸膛，在挺立的地方稍作停留画了个小小的圈，激得金钟云身子颤抖了一下。

“你他妈…”

“别总说脏话。”

手继续向下滑过腹肌，最后在腰间停住，这该死的皮带。

崔始源有些粗鲁地扯掉金钟云的皮带，手隔着制服裤子挑逗着他那抬起头的宝贝，直到金钟云叫他别墨迹他才有些不舍地松开手解开了金钟云的裤子。

“你不知道有句话叫心急吃不了热豆腐吗？”

“我只知道你再墨迹就啥也别想吃。”

“倒没想到你会这么主动？”

“倒也没看出来你废话这么多？”

“此地无银三百两吧。”

崔始源倒也不跟他磨蹭了，一只手伸进金钟云的裤子，用力地揉捏着他的臀瓣，还不忘捏住他的下巴将自己的舌头扫过他的每一处牙床。

下面的手开始不自觉地探向更为神秘的禁地，当金钟云感受到身后正在被抚摸时没忍住推了崔始源一下，崔始源没说什么只是更加热烈地一边吻他一边说着没事。

“你...妈的，我包里有护手霜，你想直接弄死我啊！”

“抱歉宝贝，都怪你太诱人，我一下给忘了。”

“我要是不舒服你就别想有下次了。”

“怎么可能会不舒服呢…你放松。”

金钟云发誓他真的在努力放松了，可是当崔始源一根手指插进去时他还是不可避免地难受了一下，他皱了皱眉有些不自在地扭了一下，小动作全被崔始源看在了眼里。

“难受？”

“还行。”

金钟云话音刚落就感觉到身后多了一根手指，崔始源粗略翻搅了几下就迫不及待地又塞了一根手指进去，金钟云还没能适应这种强度的扩张，疼得叫出了声。

“其实你是恨我吧？”

“你都不知道我有多爱你...摸我一下，我胀得难受。”

说完又像是怕金钟云不愿意，用空出来的那只手抓着金钟云的手就覆在自己大了一圈的性器上，金钟云有些被崔始源的尺寸吓到，他是真的在认真思考一会儿被干死的可能性有多大。

当金钟云逐渐开始适应时崔始源将手指向更深处探去，指尖划过某一处时他感觉到金钟云的后穴猛地收缩了一下，呼吸的节奏也逐渐混乱了起来。

“你信不信，我用手都能让你高潮。”

“你他妈...有本事就用真家伙。”

“别急呀，先让你舒服一下。”

再次划过那一处时金钟云整个人都挂在了崔始源身上，一松手他就会因为站不稳而跪在地上，崔始源顺势将他 推到沙发上，自己再倾身而上。

06  
“可以了吗，宝贝。”

“别废话了…”

手指抽出的一瞬间金钟云双眼有些空洞地望着崔始源，他真的怕适应不了崔始源那可怕的巨物。

当头部进入时金钟云就知道自己要完蛋了，这甚至在怀疑刚刚崔始源给他的扩张到底意义何在，他双手死死抓着崔始源的肩膀，牙齿紧紧咬住下嘴唇，崔始源见他这副模样真的快要疯掉。

他怕金钟云太疼了迟迟不敢再深入一步，但是难忍的欲望也快要击破他仅存的一点理智，他嘴里一边让金钟云放轻松，一边缓慢地将自己的性器往金钟云体内推，直到整根没入。

金钟云已经痛到没了知觉，汗水打湿了他额前的碎发，微微皱起的眉头让他现在看上去就像个刚一碰就碎的艺术品，崔始源不停地吻去那些快要滴落的汗珠，一只手悄悄扶上金钟云的后颈，轻轻地拍打着他的腺体。

“你干嘛...”

“你要是能给我生孩子就好了。”

说完他就开始在金钟云体内抽插起来，伴随着疼痛的异样感让金钟云倒吸一口凉气，甚至忘了要反驳崔始源。

但是逐渐的，疼痛感越来越微弱，另一种奇妙的感觉却越来越强烈，金钟云开始有些分不清崔始源给他带来的到底是疼痛还是前列腺被刺激的快感，他只知道这种感觉直直冲向了他的大脑，让他没有办法思考其他事情，他睫毛上沾着汗水，视线有些模糊，但他还是能看清崔始源望向他的那双眼睛，他看见了崔始源对他说过无数次的爱意。

欲望这种东西，也不知道到底有没有人可以打败它，崔始源终于还是控制不住自己，开始加快了晃动的速度，直到听见金钟云叫他的名字，他的理智才被拉回了一些。

“给我慢...慢点啊崔始源！”

“我忍不住...宝贝，我看见你就没办法理智。”

“啊...你，你是畜生吗，我叫你慢点！”

“我是啊，我就是畜生，你现在被一个畜生干的感觉怎么样？”

“滚出去…”

“你现在说这话的语气在我看来就是撒娇。”

金钟云被他弄得害臊到不行，他报复般地朝崔始源的肩头咬去，疼得崔始源“嘶”地一声。

“还说我是畜生？我看你这咬人的手法挺熟练。”

“对付畜生也只能这样了。”

“那我只好更畜生一点了…”

金钟云的刚要骂他，却被崔始源更快速的动作刺激得哑了嗓子，他甚至说不出一句完整的话去让崔始源轻一点，只能嗯嗯啊啊地试图让崔始源听懂他在说什么，只可惜那声音传进崔始源耳里只有催情的作用。

一轮征伐结束后金钟云有些脱力地靠在崔始源肩上，此时此刻他没有力气再跟崔始源讨价还价，他连一根手指头都抬不动。

“宝贝。”

“唔。”

“知道我有多爱你了吗？”

“唔”

“说知道。”

“知...啊！”

金钟云真的快没有力气说话了，两个字还没说完就又被崔始源托住腰拉到了自己腿上，那根完全没软下去的硬物再次插入了还未闭合的小穴。

“崔...崔...唔！”

崔始源完全不给金钟云说话的机会，他拿过之前被金钟云带进化妆间的手铐道具直接铐住了他两只手。

“你...发什么疯...”

“警察叔叔被坏人抓住了啊…”

“闭...闭嘴！”

“给我生个孩子我就放了你。”

“找别人生去！”

“警察叔叔怎么被抓了还不听话...看来是还没意识到问题的严重性。”

“啊...啊！崔始源！”

“我在。”

“给我停...停下...”

“那你说给我听，说你要给我生孩子。”

“你不要...得寸进尺。”

“说，说了我就停下来，不然今天就直接把你干晕在这里。”

“我不...唔！”

“真不说？”

“啊啊…你先，先停！”

“不行，我要先听到...你看，我现在要是咬破你这里，你是不是就能给我生孩子了？”

“你做...做梦。”

崔始源像极了被蛊惑的人，他慢慢将嘴移向了金钟云的后颈，还没等金钟云再说话便一口咬了下去，疼得金钟云直叫。

“崔始源，我真的要杀了你。”

“我爱你。”

“你发情期...”

“现在科技这么发达，想要控制发情期还不简单？而且...没什么能治得了我，只有你，金钟云。”

金钟云不说话了，他真的觉得崔始源是个疯子，他自己也跟着一块疯得很彻底。

07  
两个人在化妆间整整呆了两个小时，还好在他们出门时外面已经空无一人。

这次将金钟云送回家后崔始源说什么也不走了，对付这种死缠烂打脸皮还厚的人金钟云是一点办法都没有，洗澡的时候后颈的伤口被水沾湿，虽说是可以忍耐的疼痛，但这总提醒着金钟云今晚崔始源对他说的那些下流的话。

生什么孩子呢，这么想要孩子怎么不干脆直接找个omega？

金钟云真是越想越觉得纳闷儿，这家伙该不会之后真为了孩子去找一个omega吧？

崔始源是有觉得金钟云洗完澡后变得安静了不少，他本以为只是因为累了，就没太在意，直到晚上他想跟金钟云睡一张床时被踹到了地上。

......

“怎么了这是？”

“你不是挺想要个孩子吗？”

“嗯？其实也没有很想...”

“我可没法给你生一个。”

“我知道。”

“那你去找别人吧。”

靠！不过是做爱时脑子发热想要看金钟云被操到说不出话的表情而随口说的没想到却被人当真了，崔始源赶紧从地上爬起来飞快地钻进被窝死死地搂住金钟云，任凭他怎么挣扎都不松手。

“我算是发现了，你不是跟我装傻，你是真的傻！”

“哈？”

“咱别提孩子了，我不想要孩子，真不想要。”

“噢。”

“但我下次还会让你给我生孩子...”

说完也不给金钟云反应的时间直接死死吻住了那双还泛着红的嘴唇，左手还不安分地从睡衣下摆钻了进去。

“放开。”

“我不做，就亲你一下。”

真是疯了，金钟云想。

两人亲得难分难舍直到屋子里开始散发出一甜一苦的浓烈酒味，金钟云实在太困了，他迷迷糊糊地抬手拍了一下崔始源的胳膊就睡了过去，崔始源就这么搂着他看了他很久。

“晚安。”

“嗯。”

也不知道是在说梦话还是真的在回应。

论坛的置顶帖子终于有了不一样的回复，网友们都发现在某一天那条帖子的回复数突然猛增，又是个披着马甲的小号，这次不是问楼主开价多少了，而是直接解答了多年来所有人的疑惑。

“波特酒的味道。”

当然了，也无从考证。

Fin.  
by：遇白


End file.
